Therapy
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Si polos Jaejoong lagi patah hati. Si playboy Yunho lagi pengen insaf. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka pacaran? Apa penyakit yadongisme-?- Yunho akan sembuh atau malah menulari Jaejoong? #Multipair with main pair YunJae, NC-21, BDSM, Roleplay, Foodplay. RnR?


**A.N:** Fic pertama Yaoi Real Person. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Special Fict for someone. Hope you like and you can apologize My Mistake (_ _ ) Dan tentu tentu saja dipersembahkan untuk semua readers tercinta ^^v

**Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing :)

**Cast: **Males nyari pemain, jadi cast-nya semua member DB5K :P

**Rated: M**

**Pairing(s): **YunJae, YooSu and MinKyu

**Genre: **Romance & Humor *tidak dijamin kelucuannya :P*

**Warning:** Yaoi, NC-21, Lemon, Rape, BDSM, Roleplay, Foodplay, Muntah tidak ditanggung(?), Aneh, Lebay, Gaje, de el el.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

**THERAPY**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

_Namja_ berwajah tirus itu menatap bingung _namja_ lain di hadapannya. Sesekali menyibakkan rambut hitamnya di belakang telinga. Berusaha mencerna ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan _namja_ tampan yang melipat kedua tangan di dada itu.

"Putus? Kenapa Yoochun?" tanyanya parau.

_Namja_ yang di sebut Yoochun itu mengangkat sudut bibir, "_Mianhae_ Jaejoong, aku sudah bosan pacaran denganmu!" jawabnya enteng, sedikit melirik _namja_ bernama Jaejoong yang merupakan kekasihnya. "Tidak ada seks, ciuman saja tidak boleh lebih sejam—"

"Tapi itu memang gila, Chunnie!" Jaejoong berceletuk, menghentikan celoteh Yoochun tentang alasan memutuskannya, "Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas karena keegoisanmu—"

"Tapi aku juga bisa kehabisan uang karena keegoisanmu!" Yoochun ganti menginterupsi, "Seharusnya kaulayani pacarmu ini baik-baik! Jadi aku tidak perlu menyewa gigolo setiap kali ingin seks!"

"Jadi menurutmu, pacaran untuk seks?"

Yoochun berdecak, "Begitulah, pacaran tanpa seks seperti sayur tanpa garam. Hambar! Dan aku sudah bosan dengan kehambaran hubungan kita!" tandasnya beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan taman kampus yang dua tahun lalu menjadi saksi pelantikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Eh? Tapi Chunnie," Jaejoong berusaha menahan Yoochun, "Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa kehilangan keperjakaan tidak?" tanyanya membuat Jaejoong mendongak seketika. _Namja_ jenius itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kau kehilangan aku!" Yoochun meloloskan tangannya dari jemari lentik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap nanar punggung kekasih yang sekarang jadi mantan. Hatinya meluruh jatuh. "Chunnie…"

BUGH

"Aduh…" Jaejoong mengerang kecil, memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena timpukan bola basket. Matanya menangkap seorang _namja_ yang selama ini menghiasi mimpi para _yeoja_ di Tohoshinki University.

"Hei, cantik! Kau tidak bisa 'menangkap' ya?" ujar _namja_ tampan itu.

Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka, "Jangan bilang aku cantik Yunho! Kau tidak lihat ya? Aku ini laki-laki!" tukas Jaejoong meninggalkan _namja_ bernama Yunho itu.

Yunho tersenyum, melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya dingin bertingkah seperti anak kecil minta permen tidak di belikan. "Makanya pacarmu memutuskanmu!"

Jaejoong membalikkan badan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menangkap bolanya yang di-_drible_, ia mengelus bola itu gerakan seduktif. Bibir seksinya mengulum senyum, sedangkan sepasang mata indahnya mengerling nakal.

Jaejoong bergidik melihat seringai Yunho yang menurutnya mesum itu. Yeah, tentu saja karena kapten klub basket kampus itu terkenal dengan julukannya '_Yunho The Raper'_, yang artinya… Ah siapapun pasti tahu.

Jaejoong mendecih sebelum membalikan badan. Seringai Yunho kian menyeruak, "Aku akan 'mengejarmu' sampai kau mau 'menangkapku' Kim Jaejoong…"

.

**THERAPY**

**NEGOTIATION**

**.**

"Kenapa Min? Kenapa Yoochun tega sekali padaku? Aku masih sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Kenapa dia malah pacaran di depanku? Aku tidak terima Minnie, tidak terima!" cerocos Jaejoong sambil terus mengusap air mata. Tak peduli, berpuluh pasang mata yang hilir mudik di café kampus ini menatapnya aneh. Maklum saja, _namja_ _bishounen _itu biasanya selalu dingin dan pelit kata.

Kejadian di taman memang sudah berlalu hampir sebulan. Tapi _namja_ bermarga Kim itu masih tidak terima! Apalagi Yoochun sekarang sudah menemukan penggantinya! _Namja_ yang tak kalah keren, Kim Junsu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan Minnie! Aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong masih nyerocos sebelum tiba-tiba dengkuran halus menghentikan ratapan nasibnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati _namja_ di sampingnya sedang melancarkan air terjun dari sudut bibir.

"Changmin-_ah_! Kau tega sekali padaku!" Jaejoong berseru lantang dan sukses merebut _namja_ bernama Changmin itu dari malaikat mimpi.

"Ah, _mianhae hyung. _Aku terlalu larut mendengar ceritamu," Changmin tersenyum _innocent_.

"Yeah, tapi tidak perlu sampai terhanyut begitu 'kan?" dengus Jaejoong, melirik Changmin yang memotong aliran air terjunnya.

Sepupunya itu menghela nafas, "Kalau _hyung_ ingin dia kembali, turuti saja kemauanya!"

Changmin memang selalu menjadi tempat curhat Jaejoong. Yeah meskipun solusinya selalu tidak bermutu. Seperti sekarang. Sukses membuat Jaejoong memuntahkan jus lemon yang baru menyentuh seperempat lidah.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku melakukan seks?" Mata Jaejoong melotot. Ia kemudian menggeleng cepat, "_No Way_! Aku tidak mau kesakitan!"

Lagi-lagi Changmin dipaksa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Kalau tidak mau kesakitan, jadilah _seme_! Atau lebih baik pacaran saja dengan perempuan."

"Kau 'kan tahu aku gay. Dan aku tidak bisa merayu. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menaklukkan _uke_? Apalagi perempuan yang suka di gombali!" celetuk Jaejoong meratap.

Changmin ikut merana memandang _hyung_-nya. Ia terperanjat saat lampu dalam otaknya bersinar terang. "Begini saja! Buat dia menyesal telah memutuskan _hyung_!"

Jaejoong menautkan alis, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aduh! _Hyung_ 'kan jenius!" gemas Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang benar, cinta bisa membodohkan siapapun, yang jenius jadi bodoh dan yang bodoh semakin bodoh.

"_Chagi_…" panggilan suara lembut, mengalihkan mereka. Tampak seorang _namja_ melempar senyum pada mereka.

"Ah, Kyuhyun…" sapa Changmin senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Jaejoong, "_Hyung_, aku pergi dulu ya!" Changmin pun melengos pergi bersama _namja_ _baby face_ dari Super Junior University itu. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang berteriak sambil mengacungkan sendok garpu.

"Heh,_ Pabo_! Siapa yang bayar pesananmu?" Jaejoong menghela nafas, menatap dua _magnae evil_ itu.

"Biar kubayar," celetuk seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong. Ia menggeser duduknya untuk menjauhi Yunho yang menggantikan posisi Changmin.

"Maaf ya, Yunho _the Raper_, aku bukan _uke_ yang bisa kau rayu lalu di-_rape_ seenak perut kenyang," ujar Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

Yunho tersenyum, entah kenapa dia suka sekali mengganggu _namja_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dikenal ini. Selain karena beda fakultas, tidak pernah ada tegur sapa sebelumnya. Tapi selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, jarak itu mulai dieliminasi oleh Yunho.

"Kau sih tidak tahu penderitaanku, kau pikir aku bangga dengan julukan itu?" tukas _namja_ bermarga Jung itu menimpali.

"Bukannya begitu? Kau puas 'kan menge-_rape_ pacar-pacarmu, setelah itu kau tinggalkan begitu saja, lalu cari pacar lagi, _rape_ lagi, putus lagi, car—"

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkan mereka," potong Yunho menghentikan celoteh Jaejoong. "Mereka yang meninggalkan aku. Dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa pacar."

"Dan kau tidak bisa pacaran tanpa seks 'kan?" Masih dengan sikap sinis Jaejoong menanggapi, "Karena itulah kau tetap jadi Yunho _the raper_!" tambah mahasiswa _Design Fashion_ itu lalu menyesap jusnya.

Yunho menghela nafas. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Salahkan saja ketampanannya yang merebut hati siapapun. Tak hanya para _yeoja_, _namja_ pun banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Dan kebetulan dia seorang biseks.

Saat para penggilanya itu mendapatkannya, hanya kesakitan yang dia berikan. Yeah, karena Yunho _the_ _raper._ Dan dalam hal ini salahkan, nafsunya yang besar.

Bisa dibilang Yunho adalah penggila seks. Saat ada seseorang yang menawarkan diri menjadi kekasih, tentu saja ia tidak menolak. Saat mereka meninggalkan pun, ia tidak akan mencegah. Ia tahu mereka hanya menginginkan kebanggaan dari berpacaran dengannya. Ia sudah memberi dan ia sudah mendapatkan seks dari mereka. Dengan begitu hubungan bisa diakhiri kapan saja.

Dan kenyataannya patah satu tumbuh seribu. Yunho putus, seribu fans menunggu. Begitulah seterusnya, hingga ia terkenal dengan julukan Yunho _the raper_. Tapi ada saatnya seseorang sampai pada titik kejenuhan bukan?

Rupanya mahasiswa Teknologi itu telah mencapainya. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengejar-ngejar sesuatu, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa mengejarnya.

Apakah Cinta?

Mungkin saja.

Cinta memang sejuta misteri bukan? Kita tidak tahu bagaimana terjadinya cinta. Kita tidak pernah menduga kepada siapa cinta kita berlabuh.

Begitu juga dengan Yunho, ia tidak pernah menyangka. Kepada Kim Jaejoonglah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakan.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" suara sinis itu menyeret Yunho menyusuri kisi-kisi kehidupan lampaunya. Kembali ia mengulum senyum melihat _namja_ _bishounen_ di sampingnya.

"Salahkan kenapa kau cantik sekali! Makanya aku tidak bisa sedetikpun melewatkanmu."

"Dasar _yadong!_ Tahu saja pemandangan indah!" dengan percaya diri Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sebenarnya perkataan itu bukan kebohongan. Memang tak sedikit yang mengincarnya. Tapi karena sifatnya yang dingin dan kesetiaan pada Yoochun yang terlampau tinggi, tak seorangpun yang mampu merebutnya dari _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Yoochun, tiba-tiba lampu di otak Jaejoong bersinar terang. Sepertinya ia menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan pujaan hati itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm, Jung Yunho…" panggilan lembutnya, mengalihkan sepasang mata Yunho yang tak jemu-jemunya memandang wajahnya.

"_Waeyo _Joongie?" sahut Yunho dengan suara menggoda. Mau tak mau Jaejoong memalingkan muka yang dirasakannya memanas. Ia memang punya masalah dengan pemutih wajah yang tidak berfungsi saat berhadapan dengan sesama jenis.

"Kurasa, kau harus menjalani terapi untuk mengatasi penyakit _yadong_-mu!"

Yunho menautkan alis, "Terapi? Memangnya ada terapi mengatasi yadongisme?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kan aku yang mengadakan!" tandas Jaejoong menaik turunkan alis. Yunho semakin mengerutkan kening. Ucapan Jaejoong akhirnya menyelesaikan _loading_ otaknya.

"Kau harus pacaran denganku!"

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar Jaejoong menembaknya dengan cara 'aneh'.

"Tunggu dulu!" celetuk Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku secuil pun! Aku tidak ada niat pacaran denganmu. Tidak menyentuh kekasih adalah terapi untuk mengatasi yadongisme. Setelah berakhirnya hubungan kita yang berarti mengakhiri terapi itu, kau akan terbiasa tidak menyentuh kekasihmu selanjutnya. Iya 'kan?" Jaejoong berceloteh panjang lebar. Yunho hanya manggut-manggut disco.

"Bagaimana?" sedikit memaksa Jaejoong bernegosiasi.

"Baiklah!" jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong menyeringai. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Dan selanjutnya saling menyebutkan pasal-pasal _Do or Don't_ dalam hubungan yang akan dijalani.

Tak ada yang tahu ada udang di atas piring pesanan Changmin. Apa hubungannya? Ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik kesepakatan yang disaksikan piring pesanan itu.

"Dengan begini aku akan membuat Yoochun menyesal memutuskanku, hehehe…." _inner_ Jaejoong tertawa puas.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan memberikan terapi, fufufu..." _inner _Yunho tertawa iblis.

.

**THERAPY **

**DO Or DON'T!**

.

"_Hyun, _ kau benar pacaran dengan Yunho _the raper_ itu?" tanya Changmin saat masuk kelas Jaejoong.

"_Ne, Waeyo_?" jawab Jaejoong enteng sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya dan keluar kelas.

Changmin mengekor di belakang, "Tapi _hyung_ kau kan tahu, Yunho itu—"

"Dia tidak akan menyentuhku secuil pun. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir Minnie-_chan_!"

Changmin mengerutkan kening, "Tapi kemarin aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. Hubungannya dengan Yunho memang sudah terjalin selama kurang lebih seminggu. Dan berita itu sangat menggemparkan seantero kampus. Tak terkecuali Yoochun yang menganga lebar saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Yeah, tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin si polos Jaejoong bisa pacaran dengan si Playboy Yunho?

Spekulasi pun berkoar di mulut setiap orang. Kepolosan Jaejoong mulai diragukan dan hegemoni Yunho sebagai _the raper_ semakin kuat. Tapi Jaejoong justru senang karenanya.

Ternyata itu adalah siasat untuk membuat Yoochun menyesal memutuskannya. Agar mantan kekasihnya itu menyangka kalau dirinya telah kehilangan keperjakaan bersama Yunho. Dengan begitu sang mantan akan mempertimbangkan untuk balikan lagi.

Memang aneh mengiming-imingi seks untuk menarik sang pujaan hati. Tapi memang itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Memisahkan sang mantan dengan kekasih barunya. Masalah Yoochun menagih 'pelayanannya' dipikirkan setelah balikan. Ambisi yang besar rupanya telah membuat Jaejoong bertindak semaunya. Salah satunya menggunakan Yunho untuk memanas-manasi Yoochun.

Yeah, meskipun Yunho tak sepenuhnya mematuhi pasal _Do or Don't_ yang telah disepakati. Ia seringkali menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat Jaejoong kebakaran jenggot setiap kali melihat Yoochun dan Junsu sedang bercumbu. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menge-_grepe_ kekasih palsunya itu saat diajak bercumbu. Dan hasilnya tamparan keras berkali-kali mendarat di pipinya setelah pasangan YooSu menyingkir karena percumbuannya tersaingi.

"Kenapa ketawa ketiwi, _hyung_?" suara cempreng Changmin menyeret Jaejoong dari angannya yang membayangkan saat saat terindah menampar Yunho.

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa Minnie."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku hanya memperingatkan. Hati-hati pacaran dengannya, _hyung_. Dia itu 'kan _King Pervert_, _Leader Of Yadongisme_, juragan Mata Keranjang, blablabla…" Changmin terus nyerocos membeberkan biografi Yunho. Sayang hanya semut-semut kecil yang mendengarnya. Yeah, karena ada sesuatu yang merebut Jaejoong dari _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu.

Apakah gerangan?

"Yunho, kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Joongie?"

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mengintip dua _namja_ yang duduk di salah satu meja cafe. Mereka adalah kekasih dan mantan kekasihnya. Yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan 2 Y alias Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Begitulah. Memang kenapa?"

Yoochun menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya? Eh, maksudku—" Yoochun terlihat bingung menyusun kata-kata.

Jaejoong pun harap-harap cemas dengan situasi ini. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum menyeringai. Dijatuhkan tubuh hingga membuat suara gubrakan yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang di café. Tak terkecuali Yunho yang langsung mendekatinya dengan Yoocun menyusul di belakang.

"Akh… Yunnie…" Jaejoong mengerang dengan suara yang dibuat manja. Membuat Yunho maupun Yoochun mau tak mau menelan ludah. Apalagi _pose_ terjatuhnya yang sungguh menggoda.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" tanya Yunho dijawab helaan nafas oleh Jaejoong. "_Aigo!_ Kau sudah lupa ya? Semalam 'kan kau mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Gara-gara itu aku tidak bisa jalan sekarang…"

Yunho menautkan alis. Yoochun menganga lebar. Dan Jaejoong tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," Yoochun berujar canggung setelah hening menjedai sesaat, "Dia tidak akan betah sakit…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun itu. Sang mantan masih memiliki kepedulian padanya, ternyata. Ia tambah yakin kalau calon arsitek itu masih mencintainya.

Yunho akhirnya menyeringai setelah beberapa saat terjebak kebingungan, "_Mianhae _Joongie. Baiklah, ayo kita obati sakitmu!" bersamaan dengan itu Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, membopongnya ala _bridal_.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong tersenyum puas, taktiknya membuat Yoochun cemburu berhasil (menurutnya). Tapi firasat buruk tiba-tiba mencekam saat menangkap seringai iblis terpampang di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Yeah, itu lebih baik…" tambah Yoochun yang sayangnya tidak digubris karena Yunho telah melesak keluar.

"Yunho, cepat turunkan aku! Kau ini memalukan sekali," perintah Jaejoong setengah berbisik.

"Kita kan belum sampai, _chagi_…" seringai Yunho yang semakin lebar membuat _namja_ di atas kedua tangannya itu kelabakan.

.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong memandang cemas Yunho yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Kegelisahannya semakin membuat tanduk iblis di kepala Yunho mencuat.

"Kalau kau ingin aku membuatmu tidak bisa jalan, tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap seperti tadi!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho merendahkan badan dan meraup bibir _namja_ di bawahnya.

"Emmphhh…" Jaejoong memberontak saat lidah terlatih Yunho bergerilya di atas bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Yunho tak kehabisan ide untuk melancarkan serangannya. Tangan kekarnya mengelus tubuh _namja_ di bawahnya itu hingga sampai ke pertengahan pinggang.

"Aghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah saat kesejatiannya yang masih tertutup celana di remas-remas. Yunho tersenyum dan segera melumat bibir Jaejoong yang sudah menganga lebar.

"Emmphhh…" Jaejoong tak bisa melawan serangan lidah Yunho yang memaksa masuk rongga mulutnya. Tubuhnya melemas oleh serangan Yunho di bawah sana.

Lidah terlatih Yunho menyapu rongga mulut Jaejoong, menyapa satu persatu gigi rapinya. Tangannya mulai menurunkan rasleting celana Jaejoong. Pemberontakan Jaejoong akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Yunho melepas pagutan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum melihat muka Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Kenapa Chagi, bukankah ini menyenangkan?" ujarnya sambil menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam _underwear_ Jaejoong.

"Aghhh…" kembali Jaejoong membuka bibirnya. Meluncurkan desahan saat tangan nakal Yunho mengelus kesejatiannya. "Hentikan Yunho!" tangan itu memainkan _twinballs_ di bawah batang kesejatian yang mulai bediri tegang. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat tertahan karena pergerakannya terkunci tubuh Yunho yang menindihnya.

"Suaramu seksi Joongie, teruskan!" Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menaikturunkan kesejatian dalam genggamannya.

"Aghhh… Yunho hentikan!" Jaejoong meracau tak jelas. Panas menyelimuti dirinya. Dada bidang yang menghimpitnya menyulitkan pernafasan.

Yunho merendahkan wajah dan kembali memagut bibir seksi yang meneteskan saliva itu. Kinerja tangannya di bawah sana juga semakin cepat.

"Enghhh…" begitulah suara keciplak percumbuan panas itu. Tak menyadari sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan seksama.

.

**THERAPY**

**LOVE and HURT?**

.

"Chunnie, sedang apa kau?" suara itu mengagetkan _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya, "Ah tidak ada apa-apa Junsu…" ujaranya membuat _namja_ di depannya menggeleng-geleng senam.

"Aish... Su-_ie_!" Yoochun berseru kaget saat Junsu membuka pintu di depannya lebar-lebar.

"_Wae_? Aku mau mengambil obat. Ada temanku yang terkena _cutter_," kata mahasiswa Kedokteran itu. Yoochun tak bisa lagi mencegah Junsu. Ia malah ikut _namja_ yang tak lain kekasihnya sendiri itu masuk ruangan.

"_Aigooo_!" Junsu berseru lantang saat membuka kamar tidur yang hanya di batasi gorden putih. Tentu saja, itu membuat dua orang yang bergemul di atas ranjang itu terperanjat kaget. Yeah, siapa lagi mereka, kalau bukan pasangan YunJae.

"Dasar Yunho! Kau tidak lihat sikon ya! Ini 'kan masih di kampus!" Junsu uring-uringan sendiri.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Jaejoong memburu nafas pasca tubuhnya terbebas dari kuncian Yunho. Ia melirik Yoochun yang sepertinya terpesona melihat 'adik kecil'nya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menutup rasleting celana. Ah, padahal tadi hampir saja 'keluar'.

"Aduh, mentang-mentang pengantin baru di dunia seperti di surga," Junsu malah nyerocos tidak jelas. Ia tersenyum melirik Yoochun.

Dan terjadilah suasana aneh di ruangan serba putih itu. Junsu senyum-senyum tidak jelas pada Yoochun. Yoochun belum sadar sepenuhnya. Jaejoong berdecah-decih ria. Dan Yunho hanya melongo.

Suara pengumuman yang sepertinya dari ruang Rektorat akhirnya mencairkan suasana.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas Yunho," kata Junsu setelah mendengar pengumuan masuk kelas masing-masing itu. Maklum saja, kelas Fakultas Teknologi dan Kedokteran memang satu arah. Selain itu, mereka juga lumayan kenal dekat sebagai sahabat.

"Baiklah, kau sudah bisa jalan 'kan _chagiya_?" Yunho tersenyum jahil pada Jaejoong. Ia lalu keluar setelah memberi kecupan singkat namun menuntut di bibir Jaejoong yang saat itu mau-mau saja karena melihat YooSu melakukan hal yang sama.

Hening tercipta setelah Yunho dan Junsu hilang dibalik pintu. Tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yoochun di Ruangan itu.

"Ayo!" suara Yoochun memecah keheningan.

"_Wae_?" Jaejoong menautkan alis melihat mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau sudah bisa jalan belum?" ujar Yoochun menghela nafas. Kening Jaejoong semakin berkerut. "Aku bisa mengerti, kalau kau hanya mau digendong kekasihmu. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya—"

"Chunnie…" suara lembut Jaejoong memotong. Ia segera nemplok di punggung sang mantan yang sangat dirindukannya. Yoochun tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Kesehatan itu bersama Jaejoong. Kelas mereka memang satu arah. Maklum, mereka sama-sama dari Fakultas _Design_. Jaejoong _Design Fashion_ dan Yoochun _Design Grafis_.

"Joongie…" suara panggilan mengalihkan Jaejoong yang sedang menghirup wangi tubuh Yoochun. "_Ne_, Chuunie?"

"Kau sayang sekali ya pada Yunho? Sampai-sampai mau memberikan ke-virgin-an yang selama ini kaupertahankan…"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia benar-benar yakin Yoochun cemburu , "Kau 'kan tahu Yunho itu _the raper_!" Jaejoong pura-pura menghela nafas panjang, "Pasti enak ya melakukan seks atas dasar suka sama suka?" ujarnya tak pelak membuat kening Yoochun berkerut.

"Memangnya kau melakukannya tidak atas dasar suka sama suka?"

Jaejoong mengeratkan tubuh, "Kau 'kan tahu bukan dia yang kusukai," ujarnya berbisik di telinga Yoochun, membuat bulu kuduk sang empunya meremang.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai?" Yoochun bertanya sedikit penasaran.

"Kamu!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

Yoochun segera menurunkannya dan memandang mantannya itu lekat-lekat, "Kau belum bisa melupakanku?"

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun. Ditatapnya sang mantan dengan sedikit mendongak karena Yoochun memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Kenapa semudah itu kau melupakan dua tahun kebersamaan kita Yoochun?"

Helaan nafas terdengar menderu, "Kau 'kan tahu sendiri alasannya?"

Jaejoong memeluk Yoochun erat, "Aku sekarang tahu, seks memang menyakitkan. Tapi patah hati lebih menyakitkan. Yoochun, tidakkah kau mau menyembuhkan sakitku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Joongie. Aku sudah punya Junsu dan kau sudah punya Yunho 'kan?"

"Tapi ia menyiksaku! Tubuh dan hatiku," Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan yang dibuat memelas.

"Tapi bukan tidak mungkin aku juga bisa menyiksamu," Yoochun berujar pelan. Sepelan tangannya mengelus kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya kau tidak menyiksa hatiku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Chunnie…"

"Oh ya?" Yoochun tersenyum menanggapi. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku akan memutuskan sekarang juga kalau kau menghendaki!"

"Lakukan saja, apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Jadi kau mau mau menerimaku lagi?" seru Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya

"Aku hanya akan menerima lelaki yang bukan milik orang lain."

"Baiklah, sekarang juga kupastikan aku bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi," Jaejoong berbalik setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan sang mantan, "Tentang Junsu?"

"Lakukan dulu, apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Baiklah. _Saranghae_ Yoochun…" ujarnya tersenyum cerah. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

.

"Kenapa Yunho? Kenapa dia tega sekali padaku? Aku sudah memberikan segalanya!" Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil mengelus rambut sahabatnya yang dengan gratis tanpa bayar menggunakan dada bidangnya untuk bersandar.

"Tenang Junsu, dia pasti hanya ingin membantu Joongie. Lagipula _my lovely _Joongie tidak akan segampang itu dipeluk orang yang bukan kekasihnya!" Yunho menatap sang sahabat yang mendongkakkan kepala. Dia tak lain adalah Junsu yang tanpa sengaja melihat pertunjukan dramatis di koridor kampus tadi.

"Benarkah?" Junsu berseru sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja! Joongie-ku bukan orang gampangan!" puji Yunho menghenyakkan seseorang di ambang pintu.

Junsu menyadarkan dirinya lagi, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Semoga saja apa yang kulihat tadi hanya ilusiku saja. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Aku sangat menyayanginya!" ucapnya semakin membuat orang lain dihantui perasaan bersalah.

"Ehem…."

Suara deheman melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada Junsu. Junsu nampak terperangah, tak menyangka akan melihat seseorang itu di ambang pintu.

"Jaejoong! Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang labil dan Yunho menghiburku. Itu saja, tidak lebih!" celoteh Junsu membuat seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jaejoongmengerutkan kening. Bingung dengan ucapan pacar baru mantannya itu.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ada apa kau ke ruanganku Joongie? Tidak biasanya!"

Sejenak Jaejoong terhenyak, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Chunnie mengajakmu pulang. Dia sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya…" Jaejoong menahan sakit hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Be-benarkah?" Junsu nampak terkejut. Jaejoong memaksakan senyum termanis, "Ne…" ucapnya lembut.

Junsu tersenyum memandang Jaejoong, "_Gomawo _Jaejoong…" ujarnya lalu pergi dari kelas Yunho itu.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Junsu nanar. Antara perasaan bersalah dan perasaan tidak rela memang harus ada yang mengalah. Dan ia akhirnya menebus perasaan bersalahnya dengan memaksakan diri menerima perasaan tidak rela.

Sungguh malangnya dirimu Jaejoong….

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran _namja_ tampan di belakangnya. "Kau lihat apa Yunho?" ia terperanjat mendengar suara angkuh itu,"Ah, tidak apa-apa Joongie…"

"Kenapa masih di situ? Ayo kita pulang!"

Yunho benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tak biasanya Sang Kekasih mengajak pulang seperti ini. Sebenarnya memang jarang kelasnya pulang bersamaan. Hari ini kampus mengeluarkan pengumuman yang membubarkan kegiatan _study_ sehubungan dengan konser DBSK. Maklum, sebagian besar mahasiswa Tohoshinki memang para Cessiopeia yang selalu membanjiri konser _boyband_ dengan personil ganteng-ganteng itu bagai lautan merah.

Yunho tak bisa berlama-lama bertahan dalam kebengongan karena tangan Jaejoong segera menariknya. Pasangan YunJae itu berhenti saat melihat pasangan YooSu saling menggandeng tangan mesra. Jaejoong sangat terluka saat melihat Yoochun yang meliriknya dengan tatapan kekecewaan (menurutnya). Ia akan tetap menjadi pemirsa kemesraan YooSu jika tangan Yunho tidak meraihnya dan membawa pergi dari koridor kampus itu, "Ayo kita pulang!"

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Yunho?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan luas yang baru saja di masuki.

Salahkan saja kenapa tadi hanya melamun saat di mobil. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho tentang rumahnya. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada, di ruangan, ralat di kamar luas milik putra mahkota Group Jung yang tersohor. Tapi Jaejoong pasrah saja,_ mood_-nya memang sedang tidak berminat meladeni Yunho. Lagipula, ia belum sempat membuang foto-foto Yoochun di kamarnya. Mulai dari foto dompet sampai poster besarnya yang di dapat saat nonton konser DBSK. Maklum, mantan kekasihnya itu memang mirip salah satu personil DBSK.

"Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Oh iya, kau mau minum apa?" pertanyaan aneh dilontarkan Yunho.

Tentu saja, apa yang bisa dilihat dari kamar luas namun isinya kosong melompong itu? Selain ranjang _king size _dan lemari yang memang _standart_ isi kamar? Tapi toh Jaejoong tidak peduli, ia malah menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu. Tak menyadari sepasang mata meneliti posisi terlentangnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Terserah kau…"

Yunho terperanjat mendengar suara tak bersemangat itu. Ia lalu membalikkan badan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Jaejoong beranjak sambil menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menangkap suatu ruangan di dalam kamar itu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka pintu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Ruangan itu gelap sehingga Jaejoong harus masuk ke dalam untuk mencari sakelar lampu.

KLEK

Lampu menyala dengan temaram karena memang hanya ada lampu tergantung di ruangan itu. Sejenak terlihat seperti ruang interogasi kantor Polisi. Tapi meski demikian, mata Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di ruangan itu yang membuatnya menganga lebar. Yeah, pemandangan dirinya dengan posisi yang sungguh menggoda siapapun.

Pemandangan dirinya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Ruangan yang hanya setengah dari kamar itu penuh dengan foto-foto dirinya menempel di dinding. Dari yang terkecil sampai paling besar yang saat ini dipandangi Jaejoong dengan keterperangahan. Yeah, foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang bugil. Padahal seumur-umur Jaejoong tak pernah telanjang di depan orang lain. Apalagi dengan pandangan nakal yang mengundang siapapun untuk menggarapnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" lirih Jaejoong meneliti foto di ruangan itu yang semuanya menampilkan tubuh indahnya dengan berbagai _pose._

"Teknologi!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia harap-harap cemas memandang Yunho yang masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan.

"Wajahmu selalu terbayang-bayang di mataku. Daripada aku gila karenanya, lebih baik kuciptakan dirimu disini…" ujarnya sambil mengelus Jaejoong dalam foto. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri menelan ludah kelu melihatnya. Seolah merasakan tangan Yunho bergerilnya di sekitar dadanya, lalu perutnya, dan turun kebawah…

"Tapi…" suara itu berhembus di telinga Jaejoong, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa perasaannya adalah kenyataan.

"Errr, kurasa aku segera pulang…" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat di belakangnya itu. Namun sia-sia karena tangan itu telah menyusup dalam T-shirt putihnya. Menggeranyangi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aghhh..." Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat, merasakan _putting_ susunya dipelintir dan ditarik-tarik. Bulu kuduknya semakin meremang oleh tangan yang menyusup ke dalam celana, mengelus-elus pertengahan pinggang sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang mengeras

"Kurasa yang ada di dalam sini lebih indah dari yang ada di foto itu," suara itu tidak terlalu jelas terdengar karena cuping telinga Jaejoong ditutupi sesuatu kenyal dan basah yang disinyalir sebagai lidah seseorang di belakangnya itu.

"Yunho, hentikan!" Jaejoong terus memohon agar tangan itu tak meneruskan elusannya di bawah sana. Tapi seseorang itu tak peduli dan justru memijat benda dalam genggamannya,

"Pabo, hentikan!"

Jaejoong bernafas lega saat tangan itu menuruti perintahnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan memandang nyalang pada seseorang di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yunho, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Yunho tersenyum miris memegangi pipinya. Ia lalu mencekal seseorang yang menjauhinya dan menghempaskannya di lantai.

"Ukh..."

Jaejoong mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencicipi kekerasan lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ketus Jaejoong kesal. Diseretnya tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menjauhi Yunho yang terus mengejarnya.

"Aku hanya memberimu," Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong telah terhimpit dinding. "Sedikit pelajaran!" Ia lalu merendahkan badan dan duduk di paha Jaejoong. "Dan…" Diangkatnya dagu _namja_ cantik itu dan menatapnya lekat, "Terapi!"

.

**THERAPY**

**LESSON and THERAPY**

.

"Enghhh…"

Bibir itu saling berpagutan dengan satu bibir mendominasi bibir lain. Yunho menjulurkan lidah, menekan bibir Jaejoong untuk membuka mulut. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, tapi bukan Yunho jika tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Tangannya menyusup T-shirt putih Jaejoong dan mencubit _nipple_ di dadanya.

"Akhhh…" Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan.

Yunho menyeringai dan segera menginvansi mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar. Lidah Yunho mengulum lidah Jaejoong untuk memeras saliva yang nikmat dari benda basah dan kenyal itu. Jaejoong menyerah sepenuhnya, lidah Yunho pun bergerilya dengan leluasa menyapu rongga mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya.

Jaejoong semakin tidak berdaya saat kedua tangan Yunho bersama-sama menyusup kaosnya. Meremas dadanya dengan gemas dan yang paling membuatnya menggelinjang tak karuan adalah saat _nipple-_nya dipermainkan.

"Ummphh…" panas semakin menyelimuti percumbuan panas itu. Pasokan oksigen pun semakin menipis. Jaejoong mencakar punggung Yunho karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan siksaan itu.

"Aghhh… hah… hah…"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang memburu nafas. Nampak manis sekali dengan semburat pink di kedua pipi mulusnya itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik kaos Jaejoong, membuat sang empunya membelalak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong. Mengunci tangan terentang itu dengan mengangkatnya ke atas lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding.

"Emmphhh…" kembali Yunho merendahkan wajah untuk memagut bibir merah itu. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak kuasa melawannya. Yunho menelan bibir bawah Jaejoong, menghisap-hisapnya dengan beringas. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mempunyai bagian sendiri yakni bibir atas Yunho, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena serangan kenikmatan Yunho melumpuhkan pergerakan. Terutama tangan yang menggeranyangi dada dan perutnya itu. Ah tunggu dulu!

Tangan?

Bukankah tangan Yunho mengunci tangannya?

"Aghhh… hah… hah…" Jaejoong memburu nafas saat Yunho membebaskan kuncian mulutnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menampar wajah tampan dengan seringai iblis itu. Tapi ia tercekat saat hendak mengayunkan tangannya.

Jaejoong lalu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sepasang tangannya. Dan ia sangat _shock_ melihat kedua tangannya tercengkeram borgol yang melekat pada dinding.

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi kekasihnya itu, "Kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dariku boojae!" katanya sambil menekan sesuatu seperti remote televisi.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong meneliti diri sendiri dengan bingung. Lantai tempatnya terhempas terangkat ke atas dengan perlahan.

Yunho menyeringai sambil terus menekan remotenya, "Ini Teknologi _chagi_…" ia berhenti menekan tombol di _remote_-nya saat posisi kepala Jaejoong telah menyamai kedua tangannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri dalam keadaan duduk.

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa lantai itu sebenarnya adalah kursi. Dan kini ia duduk dengan kedua kaki terjuntai ke bawah karena kursi itu memang agak tinggi. Ia harus mengakui kemahiran Yunho dalam menciptakan teknologi aneh ini.

"Apa maumu Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tak henti-hentinya menyeringai melihat _namja_ yang telah terjebak dalam kendalinya ini. "Melanjutkan apa yang selau terpotong," ujarnya mendekati sang kekasih dan kembali meraup bibirnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghindarinya. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan serangannya di leher jenjang kekasih nakalnya itu.

"Aghhh..." desah Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala, tubuhnya terasa panas dan basah oleh sentuhan Yunho. Selesai membuat banyak _kissmark_ di leher sang kekasih, Yunho mengedarkan serangan bibirnya ke bagian lain. Ia menjilati cuping telinga sang kekasih sambil menggeranyangi dadanya.

Jaejoong akhirnya larut dalam permainan itu. Yunho menyeringai dan menyerang bagian lain. Ia menciumi dada boojae-nya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Aghhh…" desahan Jaejoong semakin keras saat Yunho mengulum _nipple-_nya. Menghisapnya seperti anak menyusu sang ibu.

Tangan Yunho mulai merayap ke bawah dan menemukan celana Jaejoong yang sudah lembab dan hangat. "Kau terganggu dengan ini ya?" Yunho bertanya sambil meremas kesejatian Jaejoong yang masih tertutup celana.

"Brengsek kau Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong menggeram, berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Yunho mengangkat sudut bibir dan menarik celana Jaejoong.

"Wah ternyata kau manis boojae…" komentar Yunho melihat kesejatian berdiri menegang di hadapannya, "merah begini…" tambahnya meraih benda keras berwarna merah kecokelatan itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia menjilatinya seperti menjilat permen lollipop kesukaannya.

Jaejoong mendesah sambil memejamkan mata erat, tak sanggup melihat orang yang memperlakukannya seperti budak ini.

Yunho menyudahi jilatannya, "Kau berteriak terus. Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya melirik Jaejoong, "Ah, disini memang panas," putra tunggal pengusaha teknologi itu melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang meliriknya sekilas terhenyak melihat keindahan tubuh Yunho.

"Kudengar selain mahir berdandan, kau pandai memasak ya?" Yunho berujar sambil mengambil nampannya. "Jadi, kau bisa mengapresiasi masakanku 'kan?" ia tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang memalingkan muka angkuh. "Pabo! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mencicipi masakanku," Yunho menyodorkan sepiring udon tepat di depan muka Jaejoong. _Namja_ _Design Fashion_ itu merendahkan wajah untuk menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Eitts… bukan begitu caranya mencicipi!" Yunho menjauhkan piringnya dan tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong sambil melepas celananya.

"Begini caranya mencicipi!" ujar Yunho menaburkan udon pada sesuatu yang tak lain adalah kesejatiannya sendiri. Tentu saja Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya, "Ti-tidak kau gila!" tolak Jaejoong memalingkan muka dari kesejatian bertabur udon di depan mukanya.

"Ayolah boojae! Kau tidak menghargaiku, aku susah payah memasaknya," Yunho menghadapkan wajah Jaejoong dan berusaha membuka mulut kekasihnya itu dengan 'miliknya'.

"Emmphhh…" Jaejoong tak kuasa menghadapi dorongan benda keras itu meski telah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Benda kebanggaan Yunho itupun akhirnya membobol pertahanannya.

Yunho menyeringai puas,"Bagaimana hm? Enakan rasanya?" ujarnya mendiamkan sejenak 'dirinya' dalam rongga mulut sang kekasih yang lembab dan hangat.

Jaejoong berusaha mempertahankan bendungan di matanya meski sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini. Perlahan ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda yang menyumbat mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Yunho tersenyum dan mulai memegangi belakang kepala sang kekasih. Ia menarik keluar kesejatiannya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam, "Rasakan kenikmatanku Joongie!" bersamaan dengan itu Yunho melesakkan miliknya kedalam.

"Emmphh…" Jaejoong menitikkan air mata saat kesejatian Yunho keluar masuk mulutnya. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak sekarang. Yunho mendesah keenakan, ia terus mendorong kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam kuluman.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menikamti cita rasa pisang goreng bertabur udon itu. "Emmphhh…" Tanpa disadari ia mengulumnya dengan semangat.

"Aghhh… _chagi _kau sungguh seksi!" Yunho menyeringai puas melihat Jaejoong yang menikmati dirinya.

"Aghhh… _chagi _lebih cepathhh!" ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan saat terbelenggu hasrat yang tak juga terbebaskan. Dan entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong menuruti perintah itu. Ia semakin mempercepat kulumannya.

"Aghhh..." lenguhan panjang akhirnya bersenandung dari bibir Yunho saat menyemburkan hasratnya keluar. Dengan sisa kekuatan ia menarik keluar miliknya. "Bagaimana masakanku joongie? Enak tidak?"

"Ukh…" Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan putih kental dalam mulutnya. Ia memburu nafas sambil menatap Yunho tajam, "Puas kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, brengsek?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil. Setengah kesadarannya masih melayang ke puncak surga yang baru saja digapai. "Aku hanya memintamu mengapresiasi masakanku chagi," ujarnya santai sambil melirik kesejatian Jaejoong yang basah karena cairan _pre cum_. "Ah, aku jadi penasaran dengan masakanku!" Yunho lalu mengambil isi nampannya.

"Kau mau apalagi?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang meraih kesejatiannya. Ia menganga tak percaya saat Yunho menaburkan sisa udon dan mengoleskan _butter cream_ pada kesejatiannya.

"Pasti lebih nikmat kalau dicampur dengan ini," dijilatnya benda keras yang telah licin itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu Yunho melahap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aghhh…" desah Jaejoong lembut, ia menggelinjang saat dua bola kembarnya di remas-remas tangan nakal Yunho. "Ternyata memang enak," Yunho memutar-mutar kepala untuk menikmati seluruhnya.

Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan. Yunho mempercepat kulumannya saat dirasakan kesejatian dalam mulutnya semakin menegang. Tak butuh beberapa lama bagi mulutnya untuk terisi cairan hasrat sang kekasih.

"Aghhh..." Jaejoong melenguh panjang pasca ejakulasi. Tubuhnya melemas, rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi melawan sang master di bawahnya itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar mengumpat, yeah percuma saja karena Yunho tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat keinginannya.

"Sepertinya kau dehidrasi _chagi,_" Yunho berujar kesulitan karena cairan sperma Jaejoong yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia lalu merangkak keatas, menghadapkan wajah sang kekasih padanya. Jaejoong menahan geram saat Yunho menumpahkan sperma itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Telan _chagi_! Kau harus minum susu nikmat ini!" perintah Yunho mendorong cairan itu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong menelan cairan itu. Yunho menjilati sperma yang masih berceceran di mulut Jaejoong dan mengedarkan pada wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Susu ini bisa menjadi pemutih yang lebih manjur khasiatnya daripada kosmetik buatanmu!" Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang hanya pasrah menerima perlakuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? dirinya sudah tak tak perdaya di bawah kendali sang _Master_.

Bau amis khas seks tercipta di kamar minim penerangan itu. Dengan seorang _master _yang memegang kendali penuh. Dan seorang _slave _yang meratapi nasib apesnya karena harus menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak(belum) dicintai.

Samar-samar terdengar ratapan lirih dari Jaejoong sang budak. Yunho hanya meliriknya sekilas dan meneruskan membuat cokelat dalam gelas besar. Ia menuangkan air panas dari termos untuk melarutkan cokelat bubuk itu.

"Huf, airnya kurang panas. Sebaiknya lebih dihangatkan lagi," Yunho tersenyum sendiri memikirkan ide yang sudah disusunnya. Ia lalu mendekati sang kekasih lagi.

"Kakimu sungguh indah boojae," Yunho meletakkan peralatannya dan mengangkat salah satu kaki boojae-nya. Ia menciumi kaki jenjang itu. Menjilatinya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ahhh..." Jaejoong mengerang tertahan. Merasa kegelian saat ciuman Yunho sampai di paha putihnya. Yunho memisahkan kedua kaki Jaejoong lebar-lebar. Ia menelan ludah memandang _rectum_ sang kekasih yang nampak mekar dan menggoda. Tak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, _namja_ tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menganal lubang eksresi itu.

Jaejoong menggeliat. Tubuhnya seolah menginginkan lebih. Sayang, tangannya sedang diborgol di dinding. Jadi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meminta lebih selain mendesah lembut.

Yunho tersenyum melirik Jaejoong yang mulai menikmati permainannya. Ia mengulum beberapa jari lalu dimasukan dalam lubang sempit _chagi-_nya.

"Akhhh… sakit!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat tiga jari itu mengoyak lubangnya. Yunho memperlebar lubang itu dengan memutar jarinya, kadang menzig-zagkan.

Pekikan Jaejoong yang semakin keras membuat Yunho menghentikan aksinya. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kecil terdekat. Ditelitinya benda panjang yang ternyata selang berdiameter sekitaran 3cm.

"Saatnya memasak!" Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya di tengah kedua kaki Jaejoong yang mengangkang lebar. Diliriknya sang kekasih sebelum melakukan aksinya.

"Akhhh..." Jaejoong menjerit keras, saat sesuatu menerobos lubang sempitnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang di bawahnya sedang memasukkan sebuah benda ke dalam lubangnya. Yeah, seseorang itu tak lain adalah Yunho yang sedang memasukkan selang ke dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Hentikan! Sakit!"

"Tenang _chagi_!" hibur Yunho sambil terus menyusupkan selang sedalam-dalamnya, "Selesai," ujar _namja_ tampan itu lalu mengambil cokelat dalam gelas tadi.

"Ukh..." keluh Jaejoong merasa perih di tubuh bagian bawah.

Seolah tak peduli, Yunho memasukkan cokelat yang masih lumayan panas itu ke dalam perut Jaejoong melalui selang. Jaejoong menggeliat liar. Kesakitannya sungguh tak tertahankan. Air cokelat yang masuk dari lubang anus itu membuat perutnya kembung, mual, dan…

"Uhuk... uhuk…" Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menutup selang itu dengan penutup. Dan tentu saja itu semakin membuat Jaejoong kesakitan. Apalagi Yunho menggantungkan selang itu tinggi-tinggi agar alirannya lancar.

"Ah, kau berisik sekali _chagi..."_ keluh Yunho mendengar ratapan Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengambil _ball gag_ dan menyumpalkan penyumbat mulut berbentuk bola itu kedalam mulut _chagi_-nya.

"Emmphhh…" Jaejoong menggeleng tak kuasa. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan Yunho seenaknya. Sehingga sekarang ganti Yunho yang memperlakukan seenaknya. Perlahan ia tercekam perasaan ketakutan akan kehilangan pertanggung jawaban dari seseorang yang telah memperbudaknya ini. Ah, kenapa jadi perasaan ini tiba-tiba…

"Aghhh..." Jaejoong mengalihkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Diliriknya Yunho yang menciumi perut ratanya, menjilati dan menghisapnya dengan beringas.

"Emmphhh… Ini akan memanaskan cokelat itu!" ujar Yunho setengah mendesah. Dan memang benar, tubuh Jaejoong terasa panas oleh ulah bibir Yunho. Apalagi di sekitar perut ke bawah. "Sudah kuduga perutmu lebih baik daripada termos!"

"Ughhh…" Jaejoong sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaan perutnya. Ditambah lagi _ball gag_ yang menyulitkan pernafasan. Yunho menyudahi pemanasan pada termos barunya. Ia meraih selang panjang yang tadi diikat dengan lampu yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Dilepasnya penutup selang sambil tersenyum melirik Jaejoong, "Saatnya mencicipi cokelat produksimu chagi!" Bersamaan dengan itu Yunho menghisap selang itu, menyedot cokelat dalam perut sang kekasih melalui sedotan ciptaannya.

"Ukhhh..." Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. Tubuhnya melemas. Perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk. Sungguh ia berjanji tidak akan mempermainkan Yunho _the raper_ lagi jika masih diberi kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahan. Dan itulah sebenarnya yang ditakutkan Jaejoong, membayangkan Yunho tak memberinya kesempatan lagi, memikirkan Yunho meninggalkannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya, menahan sakit hati melebihi kesakitan saat ditinggalkan Yoochun karena Yunho pergi tak hanya membawa tubuh tapi juga hatinya!

Ah, tunggu dulu!

Hati?

Yang benar saja?

"Hmm, cokelat ini sungguh nikmat…" Yunho menyeringai puas dan kembali menyedot cokelatnya.

Benarkah hatimu telah kau berikan pada _namja_ tampan berhati iblis itu, Jaejoong?

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, rasanya ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan siksaan ini. Wajahnya telah basah oleh keringat dan saliva yang mengalir di sela-sela mulut tersumbatnya.

"Ah pabo! Seharusnya kau juga mencicipi cokelat ini," Yunho menutup selangnya dengan tangan sebelah. Ia lalu menyingkirkan _ball gag_ dan menggantinya dengan selang itu.

"Sedot _chagi_!" Perintah Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menghisap selang itu. Jaejoong tak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Dan ternyata tak banyak cokelat yang bisa di dapatkan dari menyedot selang itu. Rasanya pun tidak seperti yang dikatakan Yunho. Ah apakah mental _the raper_ memang mental baja? Melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal, aneh, gila bahkan menjijikan?

Yunho tersenyum melihat ketidak berdayaan Jaejoong, "Sudah kenyang 'kan?" ujarnya melepas selang itu dari mulut sang kekasih. Cokelat bercampur darah mengucur dari lubang anus Jaejoong saat Yunho mencabut selang itu. Ia segera mengelap dengan lidahnya sekaligus menganal lubang sempit yang belum terjamah siapapun sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mengeluh pelan, merasakan perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Tapi ia yakin, ini belum berakhir. Dan benar saja Yunho mengangkangkan kakinya semakin lebar. Sementara tangannya mengarahkan kesejatiannya yang berdiri menegang di depan lubang kekasih barunya itu.

"Itu tadi hanya sedikit pelajaran _chagi_. Inilah terapi yang sebenarnya!"

"Akhhh…" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat lubangnya kembali terkoyak oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari selang atau tiga jari. "Aghhh… Hentikan brengsek!" geram Jaejoong membentak.

"Sebentar _chagi_, nanti juga enakan!" ujar Yunho sambil mendorong miliknya yang sudah seperempat masuk. Jaejoong menggeleng kepala lemah, ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan kesakitan ini. Padahal baru setengah kesejatian Yunho yang masuk.

"Aghhh… sempit sekali!" keluh Yunho masih berusaha menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam.

Erangan Jaejoong semakin keras saat Yunho telah menanamkan miliknya sepenuhnya. "Tahan ya joongie! Ini baru terapi awal," ujar Yunho mendiamkan miiknya di dalam agar sang _uke_ terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. "

"Kita mulai terapi yang kedua…" Yunho kemudian menarik miliknya keluar hanya untuk dihentakkan ke dalam sekuat tenaga.

"Akhhh..." pekik Jaejoong. Selanjutnya ia mengerang tanpa jeda karena Yunho juga mulai mengeluar masukkan dirinya tanpa henti.

"Aghhh… aghhh..." desah Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan erat. Bulir-bulir bening senantiasa mengalir dari sudut mata. Saliva yang menetes dari bibir membuatnya terlihat seksi ditambah lagi peluh yang membasahi dirinya.

"Aghhh… Yunho…" desah Jaejoong saat _namja_ yang disebutnya itu menghantam titik kenikmatan jauh didalam tubuhnya. Kenikmatan menjalar di tubuh Jaejoong saat titik prostat itu dihantam berkali-kali. Kesakitannya hilang berganti kenikmatan tiada tara. Sepertinya memang benar kata pepatah. Berakit-rakit kehulu berenang-renang ketepian.

"Aghhh… Joongie…" desah Yunho merasakan dinding tubuh Jaejoong mencengkeram erat dirinya. Ia meraih kesejatian sang kekasih dan menaikturunkannya untuk membantu mencapai puncak surga yang sudah di depan mata.

"Joongie, sebut namaku!" Yunho mendesah di tengah aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang. Begitu juga dengan kesejatian dalam genggamannya.

"Ahhh… Yunho… Yunho…" entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong semangat menyebut nama orang yang tidak dicintainya itu. Apakah ia mulai menerima kehadiran Yunho? Tak hanya tubuhnya namun juga hatinya?

"Ahhh… Jaejoong…" Yunho melenguh panjang saat melepaskan hasratnya dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Begitu juga Jaejoong yang menyemburkan hasratnya sambil menyebut nama Yunho. Yeah, mereka klimaks bersama-sama dengan menyebut nama lawan main. Yunho ambruk memeluk Jaejoong yang setengah duduk itu. Perlahan, tangan putih Jaejoong melingkar di punggung Yunho, mendekapnya erat-erat.

Kedua tubuh polos itu saling menggesek peluh yang menempel pada tubuh keduanya. Merasakan debaran jantung dalam dada yang saling memeluk itu. Menikmati penyatuan diri mereka seutuhnya. Bersama-sama melihat keindahan surga dunia yang baru saja tergapai.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati semua itu. Yunho akhirnya melerai pelukannya sekaligus melepas persetubuhan itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung.

"_Mian_, aku kasar padamu!" ucapnya mengecup Jaejoong lembut. _Namja_ bertubuh indah itu kemudian memakai celananya setelah membebaskan sang kekasih dari borgol yang mencengkeramnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan. _Namja_ _bishounen_ itu terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut sekali. Ketakutan yang melebihi ketakutan pada seks. Ketakutan yang bisa disamakan saat kehilangan orang tercinta. Ah, apakah Jaejoong benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang merampas kevirginannya itu?

"Yunho…"

Panggilan itu menghentikan derap langkah yang bergema di ruangan sempit itu. Sang pemilik nama menoleh menoleh ke belakang, "_Waeyo_?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" celetuknya sambil berusaha menutup kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ukh..." ia meringis tertahan merasakan nyeri di sekitar selangkangan.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Aku meninggalkanmu karena tidak betah mendengar keluhanmu!" kembali ia mendekati sang kekasih.

"Kau? Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu Jung Yunho? Ini semua juga gara-gara dirimu!"

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Joongie. Sekalipun kau mengusirku jauh-jauh," ditatapnya sepasang mata berkaca-kaca di hadapannya dengan lekat.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan decihannya, meski diakui kata-kata Yunho adalah yang diharapkan, "Kau memang tidak tahu malu 'kan?" katanya sok jual mahal.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Yeah, memangnya sejak kapan cinta punya malu?"

Jaejoong tercekat sejenak. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, "_Saranghae_, Kim Jaejoong…"

Pupil mata Jaejoong membesar mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aku mencintai segala yang kau punya. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku memang tidak butuh kepercayaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Aku memasuki tubuhmu untuk mencari hatimu. Maaf jika caraku salah. Kubiarkan kau sendiri untuk melampiaskan perasaanmu. Kau pasti membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat kebencianmu. Karena itu akan sangat menghancurkan hatiku. Aku akan menunggu Jaejoong…"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung indah. Menyeruakkan ketulusan dalam hembusan nafasnya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai pada akhirnya kau akan menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya. Aku akan menunggu selama apapun, waktu yang akan meluluhkan kebencianmu. Aku akan menunggumu selalu…"

Satu kecupan lembut mengatupkan dua bibir merah itu. Yunho berdiri dan melenggangkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja akan mengamuk sepeninggalnya. Dan siapa sangka hal itu ternyata menyakitkan bagi Yunho.

"Yunho…"

Panggilan suara lembut kembali menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hatiku saat ini juga. Tapi kau bisa membantuku mengosongkan hati ini bukan?"

Yunho mengerutkan kening, ia memutuskan memutar sedikit lehernya, "Apa itu artinya kau mengizinkanku memasuki kehidupanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau mencintai seseorang dengan bayang-bayang seseorang di masa lalu. Jadi bantu aku mengusirnya dari kehidupanku. Berikan aku terapi untuk menyembuhkan luka ini karenanya!"

Tanpa di sadari sudut mata sipit itu menitikkan butiran hangat. Yunho membalikkan badan, meraih kesempatannya yang selalu di tunggunya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan semua itu untukmu!" ujarnya menatap sang kekasih lekat.

"Hn. Dan sekarang bantu keluar dari sini! Karena kau membuatku tidak bisa jalan!" Yunho tertawa kecil mengangkat sang kekasih hati dari kursi penyiksaan itu. Membopong tubuh polosnya ala _bridal._ Dan kembali menghempaskan di ranjang kamar yang lebih nyaman.

"Bagaimana kalau terapi pertama adalah melanjutkan ronde kedua?"

"Dasar yadooonggg…"

"Hahaha…"

.

**THERAPY**

**EPILOGUE**

.

"Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan susah payah, saat turun mobil.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan ulahmu kemarin?" Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

Yunho tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat manis saat cemberut. Entah berapa ronde kemarin ia memberikan terapi untuk _namja_ yang mulai saat ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Yeah, meskipun butuh waktu untuk menyingkirkan Yoochun sepenuhnya dari hati boojae-nya itu. Anggap saja itu perjuangan Yunho! Biasanya kau 'kan mudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Hidup itu perjuangan. Sesekali kau harus berjuang untuk hidup. Apalagi kehidupan cintamu.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan Yunho?" Jaejoong menautkan alis menatap Yunho yang tiba-tiba membopong tubuh mungilnya. "Kau ini memalukan sekali, turunkan aku Yunho!" tukas Jaejoong namun tak di gubris Yunho.

"Sudahlah _chagi_. Kau 'kan susah jalan. Jadi biarkan aku… blablabla…"

Mereka memasuki kampus dengan berisik. Memang begitu, kalau ada Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu berisik. Yeah, YunJae memang pasangan ter-sensasional dan ter-fenomenal. Semoga saja cinta mereka tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Sepertinya itu juga dipikirkan sepasang kekasih di lantai atas kampus.

"Mereka mesra sekali ya?"

"Hn, tapi kita 'kan juga tak kalah mesra _chagi_?" _namja_ tampan itu menghadapkan sang kekasih padanya.

"Ah, Yoochun…"

"Junsu…"

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah untuk mengeliminasi jarak. Membuat seorang _namja_ _baby face_ segera menyingkirkan teropong di depan matanya.

"Ah, Pabo! Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pertunjukan yadongisme!" ujar _namja_ berambut pirang yang gantengnya minta ampun.

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat pertunjukan sendiri ,Kyunnie?" sahut sebuah suara cempreng.

"Hahaha… aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat pertunjukan seperti mereka, Minnie?"

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun!"

"Akh, Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?" _namja_ itu menatap _namja_ lain di sampingnya yang sedang meremas-remas 'adik kecilnya' yang bersembunyi di dalam celana.

"Membuat pertunjukan!" seringai mesum terpampang di wajah tampan sang _seme_. Membuat si _uke_ _baby face_ membelalak lebar saat sang _seme_ melumat bibirnya dengan beringas.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi di dalam mobil merah itu adalah 'pertempuran' dua _magnae evil_!

.

**THERAPY**

**E N D**

**.**

Entah kenapa ngelihat JYJ jadi kepikiran cinta segitiganya :D Alhasil, Jadilah Fanfic gaje ini *nunjuk-nunjuk atas*

Tapi tetep gak rela! Oppa Jae cuma buat Oppa Yun *semangat 45* YooSu gak boleh tergoda dan Changmin ama Kyuhyun aja deh :P *digebukin rame-rame* Biar gak jadi HoMin :( Soalnya kayaknya HoMin gimana gitu *digetok karena negative thinking*

Yeah, semoga aja DBSK bersatu seperti dulu. Biar sekalian mendekatkan YunJae lagi ^^

Nah cukup sekian curhatan gaje saya. Dimohon untuk memberikan concrit/kritik, saran, pujian *plak* melalui REVIEW ^^


End file.
